Slitheen Family
History 21st century 2000s The Slitheen were from Raxacoricofallapatorius orginally, until they were given with the death sentence should they return. Following this, in March 2006 they disguised themselves as various Humans holding leadership positions and attempted to seize control of the UK government and attempted to start a nuclear war. Their ultimate aim was to turn the Earth into a huge nuclear reactor pile and sell its remains off as starship fuel. (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three) Later the same year, in September, Blon, one of their surviving members, managed to get herself elected as Mayor of Cardiff, and tried to abuse her position to attempt to blow up Earth by destroying a local nuclear reactor. The Cardiff rift would amplify the explosion where it would not only destroy Earth but enable her to escape the planet. (DW: Boom Town) Later, in September 2008, another branch of the family took over a building company called Coldfire and attempted to achieve the destruction of the Earth by shutting down the Sun. This group of Slitheen were eventually defeated by Sarah Jane Smith and her friends. Though Sarah did not mean to kill them, several ended up dead. Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen, a young Slitheen survived, but not his father. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) In February 2009, he teamed up with two other adult Slitheen to seek revenge and make the Moon crash into Earth. (SJA: The Lost Boy) Torchwood 3 knew of at least one of these events. (DW: The Stolen Earth) At some point in early 2010, a young member of the family took the body of Ambassador Eranius of the Galactic Alliance and attempted to steal K-9 from Sarah Jane. (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) During 2010, a group of Slitheen connected to those that had been defeated by the Doctor, Rose and Harriet Jones, and to those that had been defeated by Sarah Jane Smith and her friends, sought revenge on the Doctor. They attacked him through his companions, Georgia and Conner. They hypnotised Georgia's brother Richard, and became teachers at Conner's school. They attempted to hypnotise the pupils at the school and create an undefeatable army, but the machine hypnotising them was broken by Zac Pemberton. The Slitheen later attacked the Doctor and his friends in Georgia's brother's chip shop, but we killed when Zac and Kaylie Watson exploded a vat of vinegar. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Later on, two more Slitheen would attempt to crush the Earth into a giant diamond; they were thwarted and captured by two Blathereen, who sentenced them to death. (SJA: The Gift) Later 21st century A group of Slitheen returned to Earth in the late 21st century with hostile intentions but went home after a short time. (NSA: Snowglobe 7) Post-21st century After these attempts, their fortunes started to wane. They were put out of business by the Blathereen, since they were cheaper and more effective. In the year 2501, Ecktosca and Dram discovered the activities going on in Justicia and attempted to take over the operations. They were captured, but later escaped with the help of the Doctor. After the death of Don Arco, they stole the surviving warp-hole technology to rebuild their fortune. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) In the 347th century, the family were still exiled from Raxacoricofallapatorius, although they expected a reappraisal in the coming 1000 years. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) Known Members Named * Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as Margaret Blaine. (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three, Boom Town) * Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as Joseph Green. (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three) * Sip Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as a Police Constable named Strickland. (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three) * Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen posed as Tim Jeffery. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) * Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen posed as Greg Blakeman. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) * Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen posed as Carl (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) and later as Nathan Goss (SJA: The Lost Boy) * Florm Rox Fey Fenerill-Slam Slitheen posed as the Coldfire secretary Janine. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) * Dat Tex Fine Slitheen posed as Jay Stafford. (SJA: The Lost Boy) * Bioo Goo Von Bar Slitheen posed as Heidi Stafford. (SJA: The Lost Boy) * Ecktosca Fel-Fotch Heppen-Bar Slitheen was captured on Justicia. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) * Dram Fel-Fotch Heppen-Bar Slitheen was also captured on Justicia. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) * Callis Fel-Fotch Heppen-Bar Slitheen broke into Justicia to rescue Ecktosca and Dram. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) * Costmato Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was a member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) * Mamps Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was another member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) Mamps is likely to be a shortened version of her full first name. * Leeb Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was another member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) Leeb is again likely to be a shortened version of his full first name. * Hisk Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was another member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) Hisk is again likely to be a shortened version of his full first name. * Trafon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as the Headmaster of St. Mark's School. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) * Fipsel Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as Mrs Harrison. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) * Tron Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as Mr Roberts. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) * Racsonfess Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen supervised the hypnotised Richard Bell. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Unnamed * Unnamed members of the Slitheen posed as Oliver Charles, General Asquith, RAF Group Captain Tennant James, Deputy Secretary for the Scottish Parliament Ewan McAllister and the chairman of the North Sea Boating Club Sylvia Delaine. (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three) * A unnamed Slitheen was captured by the Graske.When it broke free from its prison it chased the Graske but was later returned to where it came from. (DW: Attack of the Graske) * In Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen's plan, several Slitheen worked in various Coldfire Construction Sites across the world. When Glune was killed, Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen told them to transport to Park Vale School but when the machine started to malfunction, the Slitheen escaped and abandoned Kist, his son Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen and Florm Rox Fey Fenerill-Slam Slitheen. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) * A young Slitheen posed as Ambassador Rahnius of the Galactic Alliance. (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) * An adult and child Slitheen were caught in an attempt to compress Earth into a gigantic diamond, only for the two to be captured by the Slitheen-Blathereen. (SJA: The Gift) * Unnamed members of the Slitheen posed as Mr Ashmer and Mr Goatrash. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) List of Slitheen Conflicts *The Battle of Downing Street *Sarah Jane Smith Wars *Battle on Justicia *Skirmish in Greece *Battle of St. Mark's Technology The Slitheen have developed a method of disguising themselves as humans by first obtaining the skin of a dead human - referred to as a skin suit - and compressing themselves into it. In order for this to work the human victim needed to be heavy set, and the compression had a side effect: a gas exchange occurs which causes the disguised Slitheen to frequently expel gas with a sound similar to human flatulation. (DW: Aliens of London; SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen). In late 2008, the skin suit technology was improved to allow Slitheen to assume a greater variety of human body types, and the gas-exchange issue was eliminated. (SJA: The Lost Boy) It wasn't always initially used (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love), but would remain the standard until at least 2501. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) When they took control of St. Mark's School, the Slitheen had stolen technology from the Magnet Warriors (who had brought it off the Daleks) that enabled them to hypnotise people. They planned to hypnotise an army of children, but they were defeated by the Doctor and his friends. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Slitheen *